In recent years, the price of electrical devices has decreased dramatically. In addition, the size of electrical devices has continued to decrease. Further, electrical devices continue to increase in capability and convenience.
Decreasing prices and increasing capabilities of electrical devices have permitted modern devices to be conveniently used in homes and businesses. Many homes and businesses include multiple electrical devices to assist in everyday tasks. While these electrical devices may provide convenience and entertainment, many also require control. Moreover, these electronic devices consume electrical power and may consume other resources. The ever-increasing cost of resources, such as electricity, may be a concern.
With more and more electrical devices being used in homes and businesses, identifying and controlling the electrical devices is important. Furthermore, electrical devices and loads may be incompatible with each other or may lack control flexibility. This may require additional time to set up the electrical devices and may reduce the efficiency of the electrical devices. As illustrated by this discussion, adaptive load control may be beneficial.